


Good Boy

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Bruce Banner Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Banner has a Praise Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Bruce masturbates to you whispering praises in his ear.Squares Filled: U2 Praise Kink





	Good Boy

“There you go, my love,” you whispered. “Don’t stop.”

His hand moved up and down his cock, moaning deeply from his chest. You wouldn’t touch him, you had made that clear, but your voice and words were enough to make him _desperate_.

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” you whispered.

Bruce panted.

“I love watching you,” you continued and moved your eyes to his hands. “You’re gonna cum for me?”

Bruce nodded, and you hummed softly in content.

“Come for me then.”

His came with a moan, spilling all over his hands, and you kissed his cheek gently.

“Good boy. Good boy.”

* * *


End file.
